Magnae, and Magnae, and Magnae Again Part 3
by Shana Elfishy
Summary: Last part of Magnae! Lee Taemin hampir saja terhasut oleh duo MinKyu.. namun ia diselamatkan oleh 'sesuatu! #ala Syahrini


**Magnae, and Magnae, and Magnae again**

.

**Third: Cute Magnae of SHINee, Lee Taemin**

__shawty shawty shawty shawty_

_Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo_

_sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo_

_naega michyeo michyeo baby__

"Taeminnie, kau sedang latihan?"

Minho membuka pintu ruang latihan di dormnya, sambil membawa segelas besar es susu banana kesukaan Taemin.

Taemin yang masih asyik dalam dunianya menarikan Sorry Sorry tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Minho. Sementara yang diacuhkan masuk dan duduk menonton tarian dari hyungdeulnya di SuJu yang ditarikan ulang oleh Taemin.

"Ya, Taemin… kau tidak capek? Hati-hati nanti sakit pinggangmu (?) kambuh lho…" nasihat Minho yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal itu.

"Hahh…" Taemin menjatuhkan pantatnya dengan keras ke lantai. Peluh mengalir deras dari kening dan pelipisnya. Dadanya naik turun, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terburu karena latihan menari barusan.

"Nih, susu banana." Minho memberikan gelas besar itu pada Taemin. "Spesial dari Key."

Taemin yang sepertinya sudah tidak kuat mengucapkan terima kasih itu langsung menyabet gelas itu dan meneguknya secara terburu-buru. Sampai isi gelas itu habis, barulah Taemin dapat berbicara.

"Gomawo, hyung."

Taemin mengambil handuk yang tersampir di kursi di dekatnya. Disekanya peluh yang mengalir di wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba latihan sendiri?" tanya Minho. Taemin menatap Minho dan tersenyum manis, menanggapi pertanyaan Minho.

"Aku… cuma ingin latihan sendiri dulu. Aku ingin menyegarkan pikiran dengan menari." Jawab Taemin.

"Jinjja?" Minho sepertinya meragukan jawaban Taemin. "Bukan karena Eunhyuk hyung atau Donghae hyung atau bahkan Kyuhyun hyung dan Changmin hyung yang menantangmu?"

Taemin nampak kaget dengan pertanyaan Minho barusan. Ditantang? Bukankah member yang tidak mau kalah di SHINee itu Minho? Apa sifat tidak-mau-kalah Minho menulari Taemin?

Mungkin saja.

"I-itu…"

Minho mengernyit mendengar jawaban Taemin.

"Benar, 'kan?"

Taemin menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Sebenarnya yang menantangku itu…"

_**~Flashback~**_

_Hari ini Taemin, Jonghyun dan Minho sudah selesai menghadiri reality show dan bersiap untuk pulang ke dorm. Kebetulan di reality show itu juga mengundang member SuJu, SNSD, DBSK, dll. Entah ada angin apa, Eunhyuk dan Donghae datang menghampiri Taemin._

"_Annyeong, Taemin!" sapa Eunhyuk, dengan gummy smile-nya._

"_Annyeong, Eunhyuk hyung! Waeyo? Tiba-tiba menghampiriku…"_

"_Besok kau tidak ada jadwal, 'kan?" tanya Eunhyuk, to the point._

_Taemin menerawang, mengingat-ingat apakah ada jadwal atau tidak untuknya besok._

"_Ehmm… sepertinya tidak." Jawab Taemin mantap._

"_Bagus! Kalau begitu, minggu depan kau akan jadi tamu di SuKiRa ya. Kau boleh mengajak yang lain, kalau mau." Kata Eunhyuk. Taemin menoleh ke belakang, melihat Minho dan Jonghyun yang sedang bersantai sambil selonjoran (?)._

"_Tunggu sebentar, hyung." Taemin langsung berlari meninggalkan EunHae menuju JongHo._

"_Minho hyung, kau mau ikut denganku jadi tamu di SuKiRa?" tanya Taemin pada Minho. Sebenarnya Jonghyun mendengar pertanyaan Taemin pada Minho barusan, tapi berhubung ia sudah terlalu lelah, lebih baik ia diam dan mendengarkan._

"_Eeeh? Benarkah?" Minho membulatkan matanya senang._

"_Bagaimana, hyung?" Taemin ikut membulatkan matanya imut._

"_Ne!"_

_Taemin langsung pergi meninggalkan Minho dan menghampiri EunHae yang sedang asyik mengobrol._

"_Sudah diputuskan, hyung!" kata Taemin semangat._

"_Jadi?"_

"_Aku dan Minho hyung akan menjadi tamu di radio Eunhyuk hyung." Taemin tersenyum imut, kemudian membungkuk. "Gomawo sudah mengundang kami."_

"_Hahaha, gwaenchana Taemin-ah. Baiklah, jangan lupa ya. Annyeong." Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan ke Taemin, membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke ruang tunggu Super Junior._

_Namun, tak lama kemudian, Changmin dan Kyuhyun datang menghampiri Taemin._

"_Annyeong, Taemin!" sapa Changmin dengan nada (sok) ramah. Taemin membalikkan badannya dan menatap Changmin dan Kyuhyun heran._

"_Lho, hyungdeul? Ada apa tiba-tiba datang?" tanya Taemin._

"_Tadi Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung menghampirimu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun, mengabaikan pertanyaan Taemin barusan. Taemin mengangguk._

"_Apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Changmin penasaran. Taemin menatap mereka berdua heran. 'Jangan-jangan ada yang mereka rencanakan,' pikir Taemin._

"_Ehm… hanya memintaku untuk menjadi tamu di acara radionya." Jawab Taemin pelan. Changmin dan Kyuhyun memegang dagu mereka sambil memasang wajah nampak berpikir._

"_Aku yakin Eunhyuk hyung punya suatu rencana." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil sesekali melirik Taemin yang memasang mimik wajah bingung,_

"_Suatu rencana yang super licik." Gumam Changmin. Dan keduanya mulai mengeluarkan smirk paling evil dari yang ter-evil yang mereka miliki._

"_Ma-maksud hyung?" tanya Taemin agak takut._

"_Hem, kupikir Eunhyuk hyung memintamu jadi tamu agar dia bisa mempermalukanmu melalui acara radionya. Kau ingat 'kan betapa malunya Eunhyuk hyung saat kau menang battle dance melawannya sekitar sebulan lalu? Dan… yah, kupikir kau harus memperbanyak latihan." Ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Taemin membulatkan matanya kaget sekaligus bersalah. _

_Ia ingat pernah battle dance melawan Eunhyuk di sebuah reality show, dan ia memenangkan battle tersebut._

_Rasa bersalah langsung memenuhi pikiran dan dadanya._

"_Aah… ka-kalau begitu… aku akan memperbanyak latihanku…" Taemin membalikkan badannya, meninggalkan MinKyu yang hampir cekikikan, sebelum mereka kembali bersikap sok berpikir karena Taemin kembali membalikkan badannya._

"_Eh, Changmin hyung, Kyuhyun hyung… aku…" Dan sepertinya, Taemin sudah kehabisan kata-kata sekarang,_

"_Wae, Taem?"_

"_Ani… aniyo… aku pergi dulu, annyeong…" Taemin akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan duo evil yang sudah tertawa evil dalam hati._

_**~Flasback end~**_

"Acara radio itu didengarkan, bukannya dilihat. Memangnya bagaimana cara Eunhyuk hyung mempermalukanmu di acara radio? Dan tanpa diketahui Leeteuk hyung?" kata Minho. Taemin menatap Minho sedih.

"Tapi aku merasa bersalah karena battle dance waktu itu… dan acara radionya besok lusa."

"Min, Taemin…" Minho meraih pundak Taemin. Menatapnya jauh ke dalam bola mata hitam pekat Taemin. "Kita berdua yang akan menjadi tamunya. Seandainya kau dipermalukan, aku akan ikut menanggungnya bersamamu, arraseo? Dan kau tidak boleh menghindari undangan Eunhyuk hyung agar tidak menyakiti perasaannya." Jelas Minho. Taemin menunduk.

Lama mereka terjebak dalam keheningan.

Tok tok tok~

"Taemin, Minho, kalian ada di dalam?" suara Jonghyun memecah keheningan. Minho menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka oleh Jonghyun.

"Taemin, ada tamu untukmu." Kata Jonghyun. Taemin mendongak, menatap Jonghyun.

"Siapa, hyung?"

"Eunhyuk hyung, bersama Leeteuk hyung."

DEG

"Apa sudah lama?" tanya Minho.

"Kalau sudah lama seharusnya aku mendatangi Taemin dari tadi." Jonghyun langsung pergi keluar ruang latihan.

"Taem, cepat temui hyungdeul. Siapa tahu ada yang ingin mereka beritahukan padamu." Minho menepuk pundak Taemin lembut. "Aku akan menemanimu."

"Ne, hyung."

.

Taemin berjalan menuju ruang tamu dorm SHINee ditemani Minho. Pikirannya terus berpikir tentang apa yang harus dikatakannya saat bertemu Eunhyuk nanti.

Taemin sudah sampai di ruang tamu dan melihat Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk tersenyum ke arahnya. Taemin membalasnya dengan senyum canggung, lalu diikuti Minho.

"Annyeong, Taemin. Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Habis latihan?" tanya Leeteuk. Taemin mengangguk pelan. Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap Eunhyuk yang saat itu menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa, Taemin?" Eunhyuk mulai mengeluarkan keheranannya karena Taemin sama sekali tidak mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekedar menatapnya saja. Hei, bukannya tidak sopan tidak menatap seniormu yang sedang bertanya? *apalah*

Minho yang sepertinya mengerti keadaan Taemin langsung mencoba mengambil alih keadaan.

"Emm… begini hyung. Taemin sedang ada masalah sekarang. Tapi, ada apa hyungdeul datang kesini?" tanya Minho. Leeteuk menatap Eunhyuk sebentar, lalu Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Apa kemarin kau didatangi Kyuhyun dan Changmin?" tanya Eunhyuk. Taemin mendongakkan kepalanya cepat dan menatap Eunhyuk kaget.

"Wa-waeyo hyung? A-aku… itu…" Taemin tergagap karena sepertinya Eunhyuk tahu perihal yang MinKyu katakan padanya waktu itu.

"Ne~ sebenarnya duo evil itu sudah menghasutmu! Aku malu? Kau kira urat maluku masih ada? *plak* Yah, sebenarnya masih ada sedikiiiiit *plaaaak* tapi tidak setragis urat malu Heenim hyung yang sudah dicacah olehnya *dirajampetals*" ujar Eunhyuk panjang lebar, yang sukses membuat Taemin cengo.

Seorang Lee Taemin sukses hampir terjerembab masuk ke dalam liang hasutan duo evil MinKyu.

Tapi akhirnya ia dapat ditolong oleh penjelasan Eunhyuk dan kesetiaan Minho menemaninya.

"A-ah… jadi…" Taemin mulai merasa bodoh karena hasutan hyungdeul evilnya itu.

"Gwaenchanayo, Taemin? Mianhae… Kyuhyun memang kurang ajar. Tapi kau tetap jadi tamu di radio kami, 'kan?" tanya Leeteuk. Taemin menatap Leeteuk, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ne, hyung… aku tetap akan datang, 'kok. Aku tidak akan memikirkan kejadian kemarin lagi." Taemin berdiri dan membungkuk kepada EunTeuk. "Sekali lagi gomawo, karena sudah memberitahuku juga."

"Gwaenchana, Taemin." Kata Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan gummy smile-nya.

"Baiklah," Leeteuk berdiri, diikuti Eunhyuk. "Kami pulang dulu. Persiapkan dirimu, ya. Annyeong." Leeteuk membungkuk sedikit, diikuti Eunhyuk. Mereka pun pergi keluar diantar 2Min.

.

Taemin dan Minho duduk di sofa ruang nonton sambil menghembuskan napas lega. Akhirnya semua kegalauan Taemin hilang sudah, karena Minho yang setia menemaninya.

"Gomawo, hyung…" bisik Taemin sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Minho.

"Gwaenchana, Taemin. Kau tahu, karena semua orang memasangkan kau denganku, sepertinya sifat tidak-mau-kalah milikku jadi menularimu. Sekarang, tak ada lagi yang membuatmu cemas, 'kan?" tanya Minho lembut. Taemin mengangguk cepat, mereka berdua saling bertatapan intens. Minho mendekatkan wajahnya ke Taemin, semakin lama semakin menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Namun keromantisan 2min mendadak sirna karena lengkingan (?) seorang Kim Kibum a.k.a Key.

"LEE TAEMIN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGAJAK AKU DAN MALAH MENGAJAK MINHO?"

Minho menatap aneh Key yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu ruang nonton bersama Onew yang sedang menenteng dua plastik belanjaan berukuran besar.

"Hyung, jangan marah begitu. Soalnya waktu Eunhyuk hyung menawariku, yang hanya di pikiranku hanyalah antara Jonghyun hyung dan Minho hyung. Dan karena aku ingat Jonghyun hyung punya jadwal sendiri di saat acara radio itu, jadinya aku mengajak Minho hyung saja." jelas Taemin. Wajah Key memerah, lalu ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Onew di belakangnya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Engg… kalian semua bisa tenang? Aku mau beristirahat dan plastik ini harus segera ditaruh di dapur." Kata Onew. Key berbalik menatap Onew, lalu kembali menatap Taemin.

"Ya, ya, maaf karena marah-marahku tadi. Berikan kantong belanjaannya, hyung." Key menjulurkan tangannya meminta kantong yang sedari tadi setia di dalam genggaman Onew. Ia memberikannya dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Menuntaskan niat yang tadi diujarkannya.

Key pun langsung ngeloyor ke dapur untuk meletakkan kantong plastik itu. Meninggalkan Minho dan Taemin yang cengo karena marah-marah Key yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Taemin, kemari." Minho melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan kepada Taemin untuk kembali duduk disampingnya. Taemin menurut.

Saat Taemin sudah duduk, Minho kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir _peach_ Taemin, dan mulailah keromantisan 2min yang sesungguhnya.

.

**OMAKE**

Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk sudah kembali ke dorm. Disana hanya ada KyuMin yang sedang bermesraan ria. Belum tahu apa yang akan menimpa salah satu diantara mereka.

"Kyu, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Leeteuk mendekati KyuMin yang sedang saling berangkulan di depan TV.

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Leeteuk. "Ada apa, hyung?"

Giliran Eunhyuk yang mendekati KyuMin. "Kau harus diberi pelajaran, Cho Kyuhyun…" desis Eunhyuk. Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa diam. Kyuhyun yang sudah tahu apa maksud Eunhyuk langsung mengkeret bersembunyi di belakang punggung Sungmin.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tersenyum, meminjam smirk evilnya Kyuhyun. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk segera menyeret Kyuhyun ke gudang, meninggalkan Sungmin yang bingung dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan mulailah siksaan dari para setan kepada raja setan…

.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin?

Ternyata ummanya Changmin, Jaejoong, yang kebetulan bertemu Leeteuk setelah dari suatu tempat diberitahu oleh Leeteuk bahwa Taemin hampir terhasut oleh MinKyu. Dan itu sukses membuat Jaejoong murka.

"SHIM CHANGMIN! KAU HARUS DIHUKUM KARENA SUDAH MENGHASUT!" lengkingan Jaejoong sepertinya terdengar sampai ke dorm SNSD, saking kencangnya. Changmin yang sebenarnya tahu maksud Jaejoong langsung mengkeret bersembunyi di belakang punggung Yunho. Bermaksud meminta perlindungan dari sang appa.

"Me-menghasut siapa, hyung? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" kata Changmin (sok) tidak tahu. Jaejoong memutar matanya malas, lalu mendekati Changmin yang masih setia berlindung di belakang Yunho. Sementara Yunho sendiri hanya diam saja.

"Jangan banyak alasan dan jangan bohong! Kau menghasut Taemin, 'kan? Dasar evil! Kau dilarang makan lebih dari seporsi, dan kalau melanggar cemilanmu akan kusita! Paham?" titah Jaejoong mutlak, sukses membuat Changmin merosot turun dan berwajah _shock_.

Akhir yang bahagia untuk Taemin, dan menjadi akhir neraka untuk duo evil MinKyu…

Kkkkkk~

.

**END!**


End file.
